


Sam's Sacrifice

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Sacrifice Moon, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sam's perspective on her death in the book Sacrifice Moon





	Sam's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O sacrifício de Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532556) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



Sam didn’t have time to worry about Daniel, she fell just seconds after him.

The poison’s effect was brutal. Her body was in flames, and the tendons contracted as if they would snap. The scientist in her found it fascinating that this plant had a poison that acted this quick in its natural form, she was an enthusiast botanist and would have liked to study its proprieties if the circumstances had been different. Trying to see what was happening through scientific eyes helped her deal with the pain. It was something she had learnt at air force, to distance herself from the pain, keeping her mind occupied with anything else.

Right after the first convulsion, she felt her head being lifted from the ground. She forced her eyes to open. The light of late in the afternoon was too song and gave her a throbbing migraine, but she kept them open until she could focus enough to find out what was happening around them. Teal’c was holding her in his arms, trying to keep her from getting hurt in the convulsions, but giving her enough space to move around. She could see that Jack was doing the same for Daniel.

She tried to concentrate on what was happening to Daniel, so she wouldn’t think about the almost unbearable pain. Daniel was just a scientist, he didn’t have the training to deal with this much pain. Even if they were saved, she feared he couldn’t deal with the effects of having faced something like this. Not because she thought he was weak or couldn’t deal with what would normally be expected from him in a mission, but people this was more than what could be expected even from someone with training. She feared that not even she would quickly recover for the memory of this pain, so what could she demand of Daniel?

Would it be possible that she was feeling her internal organs explode and melt? Or was that only a hallucination? She couldn’t remember if she was supposed to be able to remain conscious in a situation like this. She would have to ask Janet, if she managed to survive. Distance, she tried to focus on keeping her pain distant, not think about what she was feeling.

The sarcophagus. She felt her heart accelerating as she remembered it. There was still much they didn’t know about the technology used by the goa’uld, but this was one of the most dramatic cases. Not only didn’t they known how that worked, but they also didn’t have a clue as to its consequences or limitations. If the poison destructed their bodies in a too drastic way, perhaps there wouldn’t be anything the sarcophagus could do. Or maybe there was a temporal limitation that they didn’t know and Jack and Teal’c wouldn’t get access to one in time. Or even, what she feared the most, perhaps there wasn’t a sarcophagus on the planet.

When she took the decision to die along with Daniel, she convinced himself that they were only risking their own lives, and that this would be the best for the mission, but she knew that wasn’t the truth. If she couldn’t be brought back, there wasn’t hope of escaping or returning to Earth. Jack could hide at all cost his intelligence that was above average even for his rank, and Teal’c knew technology far beyond what was used on Earth, and he learnt fast and intuitively how to use new technology, but neither of them had the previous technical knowledge needed for this kind of repair, and she couldn’t be delusional to the point of thinking they could still complete the mission. This team had a strange formation, an union of extremely different people, but all of them were exceptional in their respective fields and each one served an indispensable role.

The pain grew when she thought that it was no longer possible. They should have chosen a different method, cutting an artery or using a gun, but they didn’t consider the pain, they had only thought about avoiding the chaos of internal hemorrhaging. She wanted to beg Teal’c to cut her neck or strangle her, but she didn’t. Not only because she didn’t know if she would be able to transmit that message, but because she couldn’t force that responsibility on him.

And then it was over.

She would spend the following weeks trying to remember what happened, but without success. In a moment, all that existed was more pain than she thought possible, and the following second, the pain was quickly decreasing, and she was inside the sarcophagus. She was shaking, but she forced herself to regain control before the sarcophagus was opened. She needed to be strong now, compartmentalize, be the scientist and the soldier that her team needed her to be. There would be a moment to deal with what happened, but this wasn’t it.


End file.
